


Kings and Queens

by emmaliza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (kinda?), Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: Jon joins his king, and brother, in bed. And his queen.





	Kings and Queens

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the asoiaf kink meme prompt: "Jeyne W/Jon/Robb - pegging, double penetration. Of Robb by Jon and Jeyne. This place is doing things to my head."

Jon comes in at the night, waiting until it is as dark as possible, hoping to cloak his movements. When he enters Robb and Jeyne lie fast asleep in their wedding bed, naked beneath the furs, Jeyne's teats just poking above them. When Jon approaches them, Robb wakes with a start, ever wary of plots and assassins – but when he sees who it is, he smiles. “Jon.”

Robb pulls him down for a kiss, long, slow and needy, his wife lying by his side. Jon groans and returns it, trying not to be too desperate, even as he fumbles for the laces of his breeches and brushes his hand against his aching cock. He wants to be patient, but he made himself wait for hours and now his patience is worn thin. Robb himself doesn't help; sleepy, he moans into Jon's mouth and squeezes at his arms, his back, his arse, trying to bring him onto the bed. But Jon has to remember to pull the covers back first so he can gain access to his brother's naked body, gently taking a thigh in either hand to spread them, his hand finding Robb's cock wet and stirring – Jeyne has clearly had him tonight, but not too many times. Robb shudders and sighs as Jon touches him, and Jon, mayhaps a little teasing, lets go to let his hand drift lower, rubbing the small hole beneath.

He expects to find Robb still tight and dry, and to have to slowly pry him open with oiled fingers before he can push his cock inside, but instead the hole feels wet, slick, open. Jon pauses, then smiles to himself. Beneath the bed there must be the smooth stone phallus Jeyne sometimes uses to take Robb, when he really needs it, and can't wait for Jon, although she doesn't do that often – they still need an heir. Jon has no idea where she acquired such a thing, and she blushes too much when asked to answer her questions, but he can't deny how much Robb has enjoyed it – although he hopes it isn't one of those thousand strange things the Lady Sybell either knows or knows of. He does not trust that woman.

Two fingers slide in easily and Robb gasps as he breaks the kiss. “Jon,” he says, grasping Jon's shoulders, legs spreading wider to allow Jon in further, and he smells of sweat and seed. _Better than blood._ Jon winces and tries not to think of that. He still remembers how Robb trembled and wept after Lord Karstark, how much he needed them then. It has been weeks, and Robb is much better now, but the burden of the crown is always with him.

Beside them, Jeyne starts to stir. “Robb,” she murmurs first, pure instinct, and then she opens her eyes. She sees him, and smiles politely. “Jon.”

He gives her a courteous nod. “Your Grace.” He cannot say he loves her like Robb does; he doesn't really know her. But she is kind and sweet, and he is fond. More than anything, he's just grateful she's so understanding of this sinful thing between him and her brother, far more understanding than either of them could possibly have hoped for. She must love Robb terribly to let Jon share their bed.

Beneath him, Robb gasps and bucks his hips up as Jon's fingers push into him deeper. “Come on,” he whispers, not to anyone in particular.

Jeyne seems to have stretched him well, so Jon probably need not worry so much. He pulls his fingers out and finally manages to unfasten his breeches, his cock springing out red and needy. Robb stares with unabashed lust, biting his lip teasingly, and even Jeyne glances at it shyly. Perhaps one day they will lie together, once Robb finally gets a babe on her. Jon can't imagine he would mind.

As he kneels on the bed and lines himself up, Jeyne rolls on her side, pushing her mouth over Robb's and reaching down to stroke his length. “Shh, sweetling. Relax. Jon's going to take care of you now. We both are. We love you so much.”

Robb groans as Jon buries himself inside, going slow but not stopping until his balls rest against Robb's arse. His cock pulses in Jeyne's hand, and Jon stops, takes a moment to catch his breath. _So hot. So tight._ His prick tells him to fuck as hard and fast as he can, that he needs to get off now, but Jon won't do that, not to Robb, not now. Sometimes Robb does want that, when he's pressed so tight in his kingly cage that the only way out is to smash it open, but not tonight. Tonight Robb seems loose and ready, ready for the two of them.

As Jon starts to move, moaning at the feel of Robb's wet hole around him, Jeyne strokes his cock in time, pressing soft, chaste kisses to his freckled shoulders. “I love you,” she whispers with such perfect innocence that Jon understands why Robb could come to love her so much, so quickly. Robb groans and closes his eyes, his head falling back on the pillow as he arches up into Jon's thrusts, and Jon takes that as invitation to move faster.

Robb makes choked noises of pleasure as he does, squirming when Jon manages to aim his cock at just the right spot inside him, legs hitching up and clinging to Jon's waist. “More,” he moans.

Jon obeys, thrusting into his brother faster, though he curses and prays while trying not to spend, and Robb shudders in delight, his nails digging into Jon's shoulders. “It's alright, sweetling,” whispers Jeyne, and then Jon feels two fingers at the base of him as he pushes in and out of Robb, rubbing against his length as they test the rim of that stretched hole.

He opens his eyes, surprised. Jeyne wears a deep blush, but she gives him a small, shy smile. They have done this before, but not often, and usually only when Robb has begged for it – not that Jon wouldn't like to do it more often, to feel Robb's arse that tight around him, but he's usually too shy to ask. He thinks Jeyne is also, although he knows it doesn't provide the same benefit to her as it does for him. Robb throws his head back further and gasps. “Please,” he says.

Jon gasps and bites his lip as Jeyne's fingers join him inside. _Oh gods, so tight._ He can't help but move faster, shaking as he sheaths himself again and again, and Jeyne does her best to match his rhythm, moving as one inside Robb. Robb moans loud enough Jon has to kiss him again, if only for fear someone will hear him. “So good,” Robb whispers once his lips are free again, “so much – please, more. Want you both. Love you. Oh...”

When Jeyne adds her third finger Robb manages not to cry out, but he does shiver all over and arch halfway off the bed, panting and gasping as he squirms for them to go in deeper. Jon curses and does just that, fucking Robb hard and thorough as Jeyne twists and crooks her fingers, stretches him wide, and kisses him to keep him from crying out too loudly. In truth, if anyone did hear they'd probably just assume he was bedding her as he should be (and often is), but they don't take the risk.

Once Robb is loose enough Jeyne pulls her fingers out, making Robb shudder and Jon groan at the loss of tightness, fucking into Robb harder to make up for it, while Robb gasps and tries to clench around his length. Jeyne gives a quick, apologetic kiss to her husband's lips before getting up, kneeling to fetch something from under the bed. Jon turns his head and watches, still fucking Robb, as she attaches her leather harness with a stone cock to her thighs, blushing all the while – such an obscene look on such an innocent girl. Once she's done, she looks at them, and frowns slightly. “Um, Jon?” she asks. “Could you turn him over for me, please?”

Jon pauses. Right. Beneath him Robb is shivering and shuddering, and Jon kisses him again, slow and deep while he reaches down and guides Robb to wrap his legs about Jon's waists. Then, Jon turns, not wanting to pull out of Robb a second, and he manages it, finding himself on his back in his brother's wedding bed, Robb on top of him and still squeezing around his cock. Jon takes a moment to force the breath back into his lungs. _He's heavy._ Robb squirms a little, readjusting how Jon's cock sits inside him, but he doesn't move properly. They're both waiting.

Jeyne gives Jon a sweet smile. “Thank you,” she says as she kneels behind them on the bed, her length jutting out in front of her lewdly. But her fingers find Robb again first, stretching his rim with her thumb while she kisses his neck softly. “Is this what you want, sweetheart?” she asks. “Both of us inside you?”

Robb makes a choked noise, rocking back and forth on top of Jon, making him gasp. “Yes. Please,” he whispers. “My queen.”

Jeyne smiles again, and then Jon feels her line herself up, the head of her cock meeting where his is buried deep. He gasps. It feels cold, hard and smooth, and Jon has never really gotten used to it. Then she tries to push in. Robb cries out as he feels himself stretched wide, a second cock begging entrance, and Jon gasps, squirming at the thought of how it will feel once she's in; how tight, how good.

But she's not quite managed to breach the muscle yet, and she hesitates. “Robb?” she asks. “Did I hurt you? Should I stop?”

“Don't,” Jon answers. She looks surprised. “He needs it. Go on, Jeyne.”

A pause, and then she nods, resolute. She pushes again, harder, and Robb cries out as his body surrenders, allowing her in and swallowing them both up so greedily. Jon kisses him again while Jeyne whispers sweet words against his skin. “It's alright, love. We'll give you what you need,”

Jon can't help but groan and shudder as she slowly goes in deeper, stone cock growing warm against his own, filling Robb so thoroughly it's almost painful. He can't imagine what it feels like for Robb, being so utterly full, though from the look on his face he imagines it hurts some – and it's _wonderful_. “So much,” Robb moans as Jeyne pushes the whole length inside, slaver dripping from the corner of his mouth. “So full. Feels so good, I – oh–” he's starting to shake and shiver again, “oh please, _fuck me_ , I want to feel you moving inside me, I want you to take my hole, I–”

Jon groans and can't resist; he thrusts up into Robb and makes him cry out. Jeyne shudders, and answers the movement quickly, small fingers tight on Robb's hips. They both move slow at first, in tandem, like they're fucking him with one massive cock. Jon moans and gasps as he feels Robb so tight around him, Jeyne so firm against him, and Jeyne just whimpers as she drives herself in as deep as she can, for a second squirming against the base of her fake cock. Jon frowns. _She needs relief._ He's sure Robb will be all to eager to give it to her once they're done, but at the moment it can't be easy.

Robb shivers between the two of them, tears springing in his eyes at being so stretched. “Harder,” he begs, and Jon groans as both he and Jeyne thrust in faster and deeper, making Robb cry out as they push against the right places inside him, make him cling to the mattress and lean down and kiss Jon's neck while he raises his arse towards Jeyne. “Yes, yes, thank you, thank you, thank you.”

As Robb grows looser the rhythm shifts; Jeyne pulls out while Jon pushes in, and Robb only seems to like that more, his hole always-full and fucked senseless. “Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” he mutters, eyes closed, as he reaches behind himself and starts pulling his cheeks apart, trying to stretch himself wider. “More, more, gods–”

Jeyne gets a look of almost comical determination at that, and Jon can only throw his head back and gasp as she fucks with everything she has, her stone cock like a battering ram deep in Robb, and Jon arches up into the movement helplessly while Robb bites his neck so as not scream in pleasure, “Jeyne – Jon – fuck–”

Jon isn't too proud to admit he's the first one to come, having been so hard when he got here; he cries out incomprehensibly as he feels his seed spurt out deep in Robb's hole. Robb moans at the feel of it, but Jeyne barely notices, caught in the need to fill her husband up. “Love you,” she murmurs, kissing his neck again as Jon's seed splatters onto her thighs, and Jon shudders, raw and over sensitive as she's pressed so tight again. Slowly, he pulls himself out, and Robb groans at being less full but Jeyne's fingers quickly push back in, making him gasp. Lying exhausted on the bed, Jon takes ahold of Robb's cock, stroking him quick and fast and feeling him drip all over his hand. _It won't be long._

When Robb comes it's a mess; his mouth hangs open and he drools down his chin, his seed flies everywhere and gets all over Jon's chest. He's never looked less kingly, or more beautiful. Jon smiles at him, reaching up to stroke his hair gently while Jeyne finally comes to a stop. Robb opens his eyes, and smiles back.

Behind them, Jeyne pulls herself out, making Robb groan, and starts to unfasten the harness. Once it lays discarded on the bed she just waits – Jon can tell she doesn't want to interrupt the moment they're having, but also he can see her shivering as she kneads at her freed cunny with the heel of her hand. _She's desperate._ He gives Robb an urgent nod, who looks slightly puzzled before looking back over his shoulder. Then it dawns on him. “Jeyne.”

Jon blinks in surprise as somehow Robb gets back up in all but a second, and _pounces_ on her _._ Jeyne gasps as she falls onto her back, and Robb's mouth sets upon her cunt like he's been starved. She cries out and spreads her legs shamelessly wide to let him; “Robb, Robb!” she calls as she tangles her hands in his thick red hair, urging him on as she arches off the bed. She is such a pretty girl, chestnut curls bouncing across her breasts as she writhes and squirms, and Robb looks so beautiful servicing her, his hole still stretched and wet. It's tempting to slide a finger back inside him to feel him shiver and hear him moan, but Jon decides not to push it.

Instead, he finds himself crawling over by Jeyne's side, watching as her eyes close and she bucks toward's his brother's attention. “Jeyne?” he asks, shy.

She looks puzzled when she opens her eyes again. “Jon?”

Not knowing what he's doing, he leans down and kisses her, softly. She pauses at first, but then quickly opens her mouth and lets him in deeper, their tongues meeting, making shy introductions. As she moans, his hand finds one of her teats, thumbing a nipple and she gasps and arches up, encouraging him. He kisses and touches his sister-by-law while his brother gets her off with his mouth, and she moans, one hand still in Robb's hair while the other finds his, pulling him in close. Jon lets his hand drift southward, finding the little nub above her centre while Robb sucks and licks all around it. Robb lets him take it and rub it with two fingers, while he fucks Jeyne with his tongue and fingers, and they both keep going until she cries out, biting Jon's lip, her body curved up like a bow before she goes lax beneath them.

They don't speak after that, instead returning the stone cock to back under the bed and making their way back to the pillows. Jon knows he has to leave before dawn, lest they get caught, but he tells himself it is not dawn yet. Robb is the first of them to fall asleep, curled up between his wife and brother. In the morning he will be a king again, as worn down by the weight of that word as ever, but for now he can sleep easy.

As Robb drifts off, Jeyne lies on the other side of him to Jon, and smiles. Jon smiles back at her. Her hand hovers above Robb's head, and Jon reaches up and takes it in his own.

He does not love her, not yet. He barely knows her. But Robb belongs to her, as he belongs to Jon. And so in some way, perhaps they belong to each other too.

 


End file.
